Perspicacité
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Dans laquelle Kise se pose des questions pertinentes et Kuroko a évidemment toutes les réponses. KiKuro, AoMido!


**Titre: **_Perspicacité  
_**Genre: **_Romance.  
_**Rating: **_K+__  
_**Personnages: **_Kise/Kuroko, Aomine/Midorima, un très petit moment MuraAka (j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher) et un Nijimura à peine mentionné (juste parce que je me sentais mal de toujours l'oublier... désolé mon petit arc-en-ciel!)._

**Note: **_À la base, c'était censé être qu'un drabble, mais j'ai réalisé que ça m'est arrivé de faire des OS de cette longueur alors bon... en gros, c'est parti d'un petit moment dans le flashback de Teikou où on voit, plus ou moins en arrière-plan sur l'une de cases, Aomine qui fait son «je suis amical avec tout le monde» et qui passe un bras autour des épaules de Midorima. Ça m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir au fait qu'on imagine mal l'AoMido parce qu'ils se supportent pas dans le présent, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'ils ne devaient pas se détester tant que ça à Teikou. En plus, Aomine était juste tellement avenant à l'époque que ça serait pas surprenant qu'il ait déjà approché Mido, je pense. (et ça m'a aussi donné encore plus envie de ce couple, mais passons)_

_C'était donc censé être surtout de l'AoMido, mais... vous savez, j'ai mis un fanart de KiKuro en fond d'écran de mon téléphone et ça m'a donné envie, alors voilà... (la raison ultime, tout de même!) Ça m'a fait réalisé aussi que c'est un couple franchement mignon. Si j'en ai l'occasion, j'aimerais bien de nouveau écrire sur eux._

_À part ça, j'ai aucune idée comment on est censé dire «first string» en français. J'ai traduit pour l'instant par «première classe» mais je crois pas que ce soit ça. Si quelqu'un le sait, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Merci! =)_

**_Edit! _**_On m'a informé en review que c'était «équipe principal», la traduction, mais d'après la traduction française du manga (que j'ai lue entre temps), on parle plutôt d'«équipe A». Je vais donc suivre le manga, même si je suis contre certaines de leurs traductions. Merci quand même à __Roxane Sanka Malfoy pour avoir pris la peine de me répondre! ;)  
_

_Allez, avant que la note ne soit plus longue que le truc, voici donc, sans prétention, mon texte! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Dès la fin de l'entrainement, Kise alla comme à son habitude retrouver son fantôme préféré. Il n'eut pour une fois aucun mal à le trouver – sans doute parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour bien faire fonctionner sa Misdirection – et se jeta donc à sa rencontre. Comme le plus petit était assis sur un banc pour reprendre son souffle, le blond se laissa tomber à ses côtés. En déposant son bras sur son épaule en un geste d'habitude, il le salua :

- Hey, Kurokocchi~!

Trop épuisé, surement, le passeur pour une fois ne lui demanda pas de le relâcher et le salua plus sobrement :

- Bonjour, Kise-kun.

Le blond laissa son bras glisser, de sorte que sa main seulement resta sur son épaule, et il lui demanda, un peu inquiet par son souffle erratique :

- Ça va, tu supportes l'entrainement?

Kuroko n'était pas très facile à lire, mais c'était toujours facile de dire quand il était agacé. Il s'empressa de rétorquer, le ton froid comme toujours :

- Je devrais te retourner la question, Kise-kun. Ça fait à peine deux semaines que tu es dans l'équipe A après tout.

Kise ricana et lui assura, sans le relâcher :

- T'inquiètes, Kurokocchi, moi ça va super!

Pour appuyer son point, il lui fit un superbe sourire, que Kuroko s'empressa de qualifier de «trop éblouissant». Après s'être plaint pour la forme, Kise déplaça habilement sa main pour qu'elle se retrouve sur l'autre épaule du fantôme, de sorte qu'il lui donnait presque un câlin.

Kuroko ne se plaignit pas – encore la fatigue, surement – et Kise, étrangement heureux, laissa son regard détailler la pièce. Aussitôt, ses yeux dorés furent attirés par celui qui l'avait fait commencer le basket. Aomine, de l'autre côté du gymnase, parlait avec enthousiasme à un Midorima qui avait l'air de vouloir être partout sauf là. D'aussi loin, il ne comprenait évidemment rien, mais il était surpris de voir les deux basketteurs parler alors qu'ils ne partageaient rien en commun, hormis leur sport.

C'est pourquoi, en se penchant inconsciemment vers le bleuté, il lui demanda assez bas :

- Kurokocchi, est-ce qu'Aominecchi et Midorimacchi se connaissent bien?

Kise regarda Kuroko, qui aussitôt se tourna vers les deux adolescents qui semblaient maintenant se chamailler – quoiqu'à bien regarder, c'était plutôt à sens unique pour Midorima. Il lui apprit, la voix monotone comme toujours :

- Aomine-kun et Midorima-kun sont dans la même classe. Ils se connaissent aussi au club depuis le début du collège.

Kise fit un son dubitatif et commenta :

- Ils ont rien en commun, mais on dirait qu'ils s'entendent bien.

- Aomine-kun est amical après tout, ajouta doucement l'ombre de Teikou.

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Kise remarqua, du coin de l'œil, que Murasakibara dérangeait Akashi en passant ses grandes mains dans ses cheveux rouges pendant qu'il parlait avec Nijimura – vraiment, il n'y avait que le géant pour traiter leur vice-capitaine de la sorte. Le pire était que le rouquin le laissait faire sans même sembler perturbé.

Il s'apprêtait à le faire remarquer au fantôme quand celui-ci le coupa :

- Il y a aussi le fait qu'Aomine-kun est amoureux de Midorima-kun.

Après une seconde de pur flottement, Kise, interloqué, s'écria :

- A-Aominecchi aime Midorimacchi?

Kuroko se tourna aussitôt vers lui et lui souffla :

- Ne parle pas aussi fort, Kise-kun.

- Désolé, s'excusa le blond. N'empêche, t'es sûr de ce que tu dis?

L'ombre acquiesça et compléta :

- Je suis presque sûr que Midorima-kun l'aime en retour. Le seul problème, c'est qu'aucun des deux ne semble l'avoir réalisé.

Évidemment, ne put s'empêcher de penser le mannequin. En retournant son attention sur les deux tourtereaux – Aomine venait de placer un bras autour des épaules de Midorima, lequel essayait de se défaire de son étreinte –, Kise se dit qu'ils ne le réaliseraient probablement jamais par eux-mêmes. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ferait mieux d'intervenir, sinon il ne se passerait rien.

- N'y pense même pas, Kise-kun.

Kuroko le transperçait de son regard intense. Le blond se demanda sérieusement s'il n'avait pas des pouvoirs surnaturels : il avait lu dans ses pensées, impossible autrement!

- Je sais que tu veux bien faire, ajouta-t-il toujours aussi sérieusement, mais tu ne ferais qu'envenimer les choses.

Puis, avec un petit sourire qui remplit de chaleur la poitrine du plus grand, Kuroko continua :

- Ils finiront bien par le réaliser.

Le blond se sentit fondre et ne put s'empêcher de serrer dans ses bras le plus petit en couinant son surnom. Kuroko se plaignit et lui demanda de le relâcher, mais Kise remarqua que sur ses joues s'était déposé un peu de rose.

Un peu nerveux, mais surtout curieux, le mannequin le repoussa gentiment et lui demanda, avec un sourire joueur :

- Kurokocchi, est-ce que tu as deviné qui j'aime?

En retournant son regard, il lui rétorqua sans hésitation :

- Évidemment. Kise-kun n'est pas très subtil.

En d'autres occasions, il l'aurait contredit, mais il décida plutôt de continuer, en s'approchant inconsciemment :

- Est-ce que mon amour est retourné?

Un autre sourire vint s'échouer sur les lèvres de l'ombre qui s'empressa de répliquer, pour se moquer de lui :

- Il faudrait lui demander directement, Kise-kun.

Kise ricana et prit de nouveau son mentor dans ses bras. Cette fois, il ne se plaignit pas et l'entoura plutôt de ses petits bras, répondant à sa question avec ses actes plutôt qu'avec des paroles.


End file.
